ten times Marcus and Harry met
by salllzy
Summary: ten time Marcus Volturi met Harry Potter and each time was unforgettable
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

Summary-ten times Marcus met Harry and each time was unforgettable.

#1#

Marcus walked alone down the cold desolate streets of Volterra, he had been alone for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to see the world with sunlight and laughter, he continued to walk until he heard it. The sound of a harp been played and quiet well, he followed the sound until he came to a open window he felt his unneeded breath catch, sat at the window plating the harp was the most stunning creature he had ever seen, long jet black hair that went down to his shoulders, but the eyes the eyes are what caught Marcus's attention the most they were the most stunning shade of green that he had ever seen. He stood under the open window and listened to the music play for a few more minutes getting lost in the melody, once the music stopped playing he quickly ran back to the castle he didn't want to be caught standing under some strangers window.

Everyone could tell that something was up with Marcus he seemed more broody than normal, Marcus however didn't notice the looks that were been sent his way. His mind was still playing that night over and over in his mind, just that one night any time he tried to tear his mind away from it he would notice something that would remind him of the harp player and his traitorous mind would take him back to that night.

He looked around the throne room and noticed nearly everyone was staring at him, Aro with barely concealed worry, Marcus knew what he was worried about in case he went suicidal again. Caius was looking at him with worry and sympathy? It was hard to tell, he looked around the rest of the guards and noticed all of their eyes held worry feeling angry he snapped out

"What?"

Nearly everyone jerked back as if struck as Aro asks

"Something a matter dear brother?"

Marcus nearly snarls but refrains as he states

"No."

With that he walks out of the throne room in search of the harp player that had stolen his thoughts.

It had taken Marcus nearly all day to find his mysterious harp player but he had found him sat under a tree with sheets of music littered around him, humming taking a step closer he listened to the humming and found that it was music walking closer he spoke

"You seem very passionate about what you do."

He watched as the young man jumped his heart rate elevated, telling Marcus that he was shocked about the abrupt appearance he watched as the most breath taking smile he had ever seen got directed at him as he spoke in a musical voice

"Thank you, but at the moment I seem to be in a flunk."

Marcus raised an eye brow and commented

"It would seem that you have created some beautiful music even if you are in a 'flunk'."

He watched as the stranger laughed a sound that he found, he wanted to hear more of he watched as the stranger held out his hand and spoke

"Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you."

Marcus took the offered hand and watched for any reactions to how cold his hands were, when there was none he offered his name

"Marcus Volturi."

He watched as Harry's eye brows raised into his hairline as Harry asked

"So what is one of the leading members of the Volturi doing out here?"

Marcus knew that he didn't have to answer yet he did anyway

"Taking a stroll."

Harry arched a finely shaped eye brow as he asked

"Without your guards?"

Marcus chuckled and whispered in a conspiratorial manner

"I have a problem with rules, they seem to break near me."

Harry laughed a full belly laugh that had tear streaming down his face, Marcus noticed that he looked younger and more healthier. Harry patted the grass next to him Marcus took the offer and sat down next to Harry, the two spent their time going over the sheets of music.

Marcus returned t the castle feeling lighter than he ever did, never once did it cross his mind that Harry was his soul mate. But that was fates intention after all.

When Marcus returned to the castle he noticed that everyone was tiptoeing on eggshells around him so to speak, he snorted. Everyone looked at him if Marcus could blush he would have he could of sworn that it was a mental snort. But what could you do?

Walking he sat down in his throne and looked at everyone, after a few moments he used his bond sight and looked at all the bonds. He felt like wincing and cringing the brother bonds he had with Caius and Aro were damaged by his own hand, he felt like a bastard he really did. How long had they put up with him and his depression? Marcus couldn't answer the question himself and knew his brothers wouldn't answer it either, for once in his long life he wanted to bash his head against a wall in the hopes that it would knock him out cold.

Turning to his brothers he spoke in a calm voice

"Brothers care to join he in my study?"

The two nodded and followed him out of the throne room, once he entered the study he sat behind his desk waiting for his brothers to sit down. After a few seconds of silence Marcus began to speak

"First I must apologise, I know these past few centuries have been hard on you. I have been lacking in my duties as a leader and a ruler, I am also aware that my depression and lack of life has caused you both pain."

Aro opened his mouth to speak but Marcus put his hand up to forestall him and continued

"No brother I need to say this, I have not been the best brother in the world I will freely admit that. But I can no longer allow myself to be in this state, it is time that I returned and showed everyone why I got the name Mars."

During his speech Aro's and Caius's eyes had gotten wider and wider, they couldn't believe it! Their brother was coming back! He may not be fully back but now there was so much more hope than they had before!

As one the brothers rose up as one unit and hugged each other, it was a tender moment for anyone who would have seen it. Smiling at his brothers they departed to the throne room to over see today's activities.

It would be one week later when Marcus would eventually see Harry, again except this time he was not alone then again neither was Marcus as his brothers had decided to come along with a few members of the guard.

When Marcus had arrived at the tree he noticed that he and Harry first met under he noticed that Harry was not alone, he was with two woman that looked exactly like him. It occurred to Marcus that he never asked if Harry had any siblings, looking at the trio he noticed that they were indeed triplets. Debating for a few seconds he used his bond sight and seen the bonds, two light blue bonds were flowing two Harry, just as Harry had two purple bonds leaving him. Walking over to Harry he smiled

"Its good to see you again, Harry."

He tried not to snicker he really did but the fact that all three jumped at the exact same time and in the exact same position he found himself struggling not to laugh.

Aro and Caius along with the guards could only watch as Marcus broke down into laughter, and they all agreed that they would see him laugh more often, even if it meant putting up with three humans who didn't smell like food?

The two brothers shared a look, now they knew the reason that Marcus had talked so amiably about this 'Harry' he simply did not smell like food at all. Well this was a interesting discovery this was!

They watched as Marcus sat down on the grass near Harry, the guards had to make sure that their faces stay impassive as they had never seen one of their leaders do something so plebeian!

Harry passed his music sheet to Marcus who took it and looked at it for a few moments before saying

"Still in your 'flunk' my friend?"

Two snorts could be heard as one of the females spoke up

"He is not the only one Marcus Volturi, both Sarah and I are in similar states."

Sarah shook her head before saying

"It is not the music that is getting to us, it is the fact that none of the pieces seem to have their usual feelings in them."

The three sat there for a few minutes not talking or moving until Sarah stood up and pulled a violin case from the side of the tree, looking at the group she said

"It would be best if we show you, Angela do you have yours?"

Angela nodded and gathered her cello before opening the case and standing next to Sarah, the two looked at Harry with pointed looks Harry gave a long suffering sigh and opened his harp case that was resting near his legs.

The trio stood as a united front as Sarah drew her boy across the crisp strings as the violin, allowing the first crisp note to flow into the air. As she got further into the music Angela allowed her bow to wander of the strings of the cello its soft yet sharp notes joining the sharp crisp notes of the violin in a eternal dance. Harry waited for a few moments until he began to gently pluck the strings of the harp sending soft waves of melodious music into the air, the gentle soft notes mixed in with the others as the trio began a all to familiar dance.

It was not often that the Volturi was stunned, but sitting down in the grass listening to the music that was been played for them. They could safely say that they were stunned, each note complimented the other just as each sibling did. As each note rose and fell the Volturi were lost to its dance.

All too soon the music came to a end, the final notes sending out a mournful cry as they finished. It took a few minutes for everyone to come back to their senses but as they did they could feel the loss if the music in the air and in their very beings, the Volturi leaders opened their eyes and wondered when did they close them? They couldn't remember not that it mattered to them, all eyes went to the trio who were putting their instruments away with great care and love if vampires could cry they would have had tears streaming down their faces.

Once the trio had placed their items away they sat back down on the grass, Harry looked at Marcus and spoke

"Now do you see and hear the difference?"

Marcus nodded his head he was still too stunned to form a reply, Aro and Caius quietly snickered to themselves they would have to keep these interesting humans around for awhile as they proved the most entertainment they had ever seen! Really making Marcus speechless! Aro felt like rubbing his hands in glee at the prospect.

The two groups sat and talked for hours, about everything yet seemly nothing. Even the guards had relaxed around them it helped that the trio did not smell like food to them and for once the Volturi found themselves enjoying human company.

Dusk had descended and the group were shocked to notice that time had flown by without them noticing, Harry stood up and stretched as he stretched his bones creaked and cracked making some of the vampires wince at the sound. Sarah just shook her head and stood up her joints clicking as she did so, the two looked at each other and laughed Angela smiled and stood up without any problems which the vampires were thankful for. The trio picked up their instruments and music sheets and waved goodbye to the group.

The Volturi watched as they left, when they were sure that they were far enough away Aro turned to Marcus and spoke

"I can see why you enjoy his company so much."

Marcus inclined his head

"Indeed he is not like any human I have ever met before."

Caius snorted

"Understatement of the century my dear brother, what I want to know is why they do not smell like food when most of their kind do."

Aro nodded his head as well, Marcus had a thoughtful look on his face as he says

"When I first met him I didn't notice it, but now that you have mentioned it I have just noticed it."

Aro clapped his hands in glee before smiling

"Well it seems as though we will be having human friends for some time to come, but I do hope that they would play for us at the castle."

Everyone couldn't help but agree, their music seemed to go to your soul. The vampires quickly departed, Marcus took them down the way that he came he stopped once he came to Harry's house he frowned as he heard a argument

"I don't care!"

"You were supposed to MARRY ME!"

"Ginerva I don't love you! Hell I don't even bat for your team!"

"Your just confused!"

"Like hell I am!"

"But we were supposed to be the next Lily and James!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But Harry!"

"I said get the fuck out!"

"Sarah will you help me?"

"Why the fuck should I?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means Ginerva, that I don't like YOU. And I will never like you the fact that you deluded yourself into thinking that Harry loves you is disgusting! For the record Harry ISNT OUR FATHER!"

The last bit of the sentence was roared, the Volturi could only listen to what was going on inside of the house. They had no intention of interrupting them, unless they had too they stood like statues and continued to listen.

"Angela understands don't you Angie?"

"I hate to tell you this but I HATE that nickname!"

"Why wont any of you believe me? Me and Harry are destined to be together!"

"get real! The only thing you want is our family's fortune! Which you will NEVER get!"

"How dare you! I should be the next Lady Potter! You should be treating me like a Queen! Yet all you do is slander me and say hurtful things!"

"Because they are true!"

"Listen well to me Ginerva I am not my brother, I will not hesitate to kill you. I will not hesitate to torture you until your are beyond recognition and insane! Now leave me, Angela and Harry alone or I swear on Merlin's grave the next time I see you I WILL kill you now! Get. The. Fuck. Out!"

The sound of a door been opened then slammed shut caused the Volturi to go into action, using their vampire speed they ran back to the castle. Once they reached the castle each one was lost in their own thoughts, the argument was playing around their heads.

From what they had gathered and heard it seemed like a ex of Harry's had came to visit them and had not got the reaction she was looking for at all, but what was this about a Lady Potter? Were their new found friends hiding something? They all hoped not, but what got them all was the deadly voice Sarah had spoke in like she had killed before and wouldn't hesitate to do it again if any harm befell her family. Unknown to Marcus, Aro and Caius had both looked at him when they had came across that thought. She reminded them of what Marcus used to be like always defending them and making sure that they were alright, they had missed the old Marcus but now, now though they could see a brand new Marcus coming out of the ashes of the old one and they knew that he was here to stay.

It would be nearly one month later when both groups would meet up again, but this time the vampires could tell something was wrong and it wasn't the music flunk that they were in. Dark storm clouds hung over their heads and the mood was sombre missing its normal life and happiness, for once in their very long lives they wanted to help some one other than themselves.

They quietly sat on the grass next to the friends and waited for them to talk, they didn't have to wait long because Angela broke the silence

"We need to be honest with you."

The Volturi leaders looked at them and Caius spoke in a soft voice shocking every vampire guard there

"Go on little one."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his long hair before leaning on Marcus's shoulder, after a few moments of collecting his thoughts he began his tale

"When we first met we were not honest with you, it wasn't that we didn't trust you it's the fact that any time anyone finds out we receive marriage purposeless left, right and centre but I suppose you would all know what that is like. You see me, Ang and Sarah are Lords and Lady's to Ancient and noble houses I am the Lord to seven houses, Ang is the Lady of three and Sarah is the Lady of three houses as well."

Now that did shock them! So that is what the fight was about someone wanted to get their hands on the fortune that Harry and his siblings were sitting on, no wonder they looked so down and glum this Ginerva must of brought back some very dark memories for them. All eyes were on the triplets as Angela continued from where Harry left off

"You see the three of us tie for the most richest people alive, and as a family well lets just say that the numbers would boggle you as well. When we were younger we found out that our old headmaster had been stealing money off us, he paid our ex-friends to befriend us and make us sign marriage contracts and will stating that he would receive all the money should we die."

Sarah snorted

"Not only that but once we had married them and declared them the Lords and Lady to our houses they were going to kill us."

Every vampire in the clearing was boiling with rage, each one wanted to find the old headmaster and their old 'friends' and have a nice little _chat_ with them. Marcus ran his hand down Harry's arm and tried to console the young man, what they were reliving must be horrible for them. From a human perspective he could see what it would do to them, yet from a vampires point of view he knew that they hadn't seen the horrors that they had and he hoped that they never did. Looking at the three he seen a haunted look in all of their eyes and gulped unneeded, he had a strange feeling he would like what was going to come next and he was right as Harry began speaking once more

"When we got our bank statements that wasn't all that we found, he had declared himself our 'guardian' and forged our parents will. Not only that he dumped us on our Aunts door step in the cold November air, she didn't find us until the next morning."

Harry paused and took deep breaths to calm his nerves as Sarah spoke up in a hollow voice

"We will not tell you about our childhood yet, the fact that we are telling you all this is the most trust we have ever put into anyone other than ourselves."

Harry had leaned further into Marcus who was relishing the contact, he knew he was right about the strange feeling he had and he knew that it would get worse when they had all earned more of their trust. Angela knew the effects it was having on all of them and spoke trying to bring it too a close

"when we found that out we demanded to see all transactions done in our 'guardians' name we found that he had been paying our relatives 5,000 a month. When we found out we went ballistic, we cancelled all transactions going out and demanded our money back. The bank was only too happy to comply with our needs and wishes."

Each vampire sat in stunned silence until a burning rage managed to over take them, they were angry, angry at what their new friends went through, angry at the so called 'headmaster' angry at the people that tried to trap them either by marriage or other means, they were angry on their behalf. They had all seen a lot and committed terrible sins but to do that! To three toddlers! Then to young children! It was unforgivable! Even the Volturi had standards.

Marcus looked at his brothers then looked at the three next to him, looking at his brothers he held a silent conversation with them he watched as they nodded their heads. He looked at the three and spoke in a no nonsense tone

"You are staying with us."

Three disbelieving stare were aimed at all of them as Harry chocked out

"W-w-w-what?!"

Marcus couldn't help it he laughed, he laughed as hard as he could. All eyes were on him as he laughed Sarah shared a secret smile with Angela who nodded her head.

It would take them two months to get everything that they needed before they moved into the castle.

Marcus was pacing in his study, today was the day. The day that Harry would be moving into the castle, it had only been two days since he noticed it at first he was shocked. But now, now he had come to accept the bond but only one thing remained how to tell Harry?

The answer was he wouldn't, at least not yet.

The castle was active, very active and for once it wasn't in a bad way. The vampires chatted away to each other and there wasn't a hint of violence in the air, even Jane and Alec were relaxed which was a feat itself.

When the trio arrived you could feel the excitement in the air, nearly every vampire that hadn't met them wanted to meet the 'humans' that didn't smell like food, Marcus watched as the limo pulled up and nearly smiled. He could hear their mumblings up on the balcony and he was rather amused

"A bloody limo!"

"if this place has silk sheets I will cry, then come up with some sort of excuse about me being allergic to silk and I must have cotton sheets."

"Sarah that would work and you know it."

"then I shall sleep on the floor Harry."

"The two of you stop fighting! I swear you are worse than a bloody fucking married couple."

Marcus snorted he couldn't help it at all! They were arguing over sheets and other things, then he remembered they didn't know of their titles until a few years ago and if he read the signs right and he prayed that he was, then the triplets had been badly abused and neglected. Which would mean they had never lived in luxury and probably hated it with a passion, now that was a thought he didn't want on his mind at the moment.

Aro was giddy, but then again he was always giddy. The castle would be home to their new friends! Oh what a good day it was he entered Marcus's study with a smile and glee written in every line of his face and smile, he stood next to Marcus who was trying not too laugh for some strange reason just as he was about to question him Marcus held a finger to his lips and gestured to the limo that had just pulled in, he nearly laughed as he heard the second part of the argument.

"Sarah stop it!"

"No I shall not my dear sister, and I stand by what I said! If this place has silk sheets I AM sleeping on the floor then redecorating their rooms in neon orange, yellow and green! Just see if I don't!"

"You are been childish!"

"Your point?"

"Harry tell her!"

"Tell her what?"

"you are both so…so….argh!"

Twin snickers could be heard as the trio made their way inside, in Marcus's study both Aro and Marcus were laughing if they had been human they would have been in stitches and gasping for breath.

The two met up with Caius and relayed all that they had heard, Caius chuckled to himself and got a wicked glint in his eyes as his lips curved into a smirk. Aro and Marcus shared a look they had only ever seen that look on Caius a few times and the times that the did resulted in a practical joke war that nearly destroyed their castle, they could only hope and pray that the triplets were strong enough to handle it.

The trio made their way down to the throne room to greet their guests, and strangely enough they felt giddy about having them in the castle if only they knew what was going to come. Then they would have been laughing.

When they got to the throne room they had managed to sit down when the heard three heartbeats approaching them, when the doors were thrown open curtsey of Jane, they knew that something had happened Sarah was scowling something evil her whole body screamed 'come-near-me-and-I-will-kill you'.

Harry had a blank mask on his face, but his eyes burned with a fire, a fire that looked like it was ready to explode at any given moment.

Angela looked like she was biting back a snarl, her eyes were cold as ice chips.

The three brothers shared a look, then they looked at Jane thinking that she was the one that had angered them. But when they looked they could see rage and a promise for revenge in her eyes, they would have to get the story later on from her.

The introduction was extremely tense and curt, neither of the siblings wanted to be in the room and they were quickly showed to their rooms. Sarah hadn't even bothered to throw a remark about the silk sheets on her bed as she was too wound up for her to notice.

Aro gestured for Jane to follow him, everyone watched as Jane walked out of the room behind Aro, who was silently fuming and planning some severe punishments if his childe had done something to upset his new friends. When the reached his study Jane wasted no time in giving him her hand and allowing him to see everything.

It felt like an entity to Jane yet in truth it had had only been a few seconds, Aro dropped her hand before hissing

"Leave and fetch my brothers."

Jane nodded her head and ran out of the room to go and get Lords Marcus and Caius.

Marcus and Caius were currently having a staring competition with each other when Jane came into the room and spoke

"Lord Aro wants to see you in his study immediately."

Caius broke the staring match first to look at Jane as he replied

"go we will be there."

Jane bowed her head and raced out of the room, she needed to calm down. She had found she liked the strange humans who treated her with care and as though she was made out of finely spun glass, even though she was one of the worlds most deadliest predators she found that it was nice to have someone look after her for a change.

Caius and Marcus walked to their brothers study only to her him swearing in their native tongue, Marcus raised a eye brow and looked at Caius before entering the study. The room was in chaos there was simply no other way to describe it, Aro was stood pacing in front of the fire like a caged tiger, they watched as he paced a few more times then he stopped turning he looked at his brothers and hissed

"It seems that Harry's ex decided to pay them a visit outside, if Jane hadn't of turned up when she did Sarah would of killed her. It seems that our young friend was not joking when she said that she would, during the confrontation Ginerva ranted and raved about things not making any sense to Jane but what she said caused the three to turn pale then they nearly exploded."

Caius looked at Aro and nearly snarled he KNEW something was wrong with them, turning to Marcus he snarled out

"I knew something was wrong with them! Who goes out of their way to befriend vampires? And the ruling coven as well!"

Marcus growled

"You will not speak of my mate in such away again Caius!"

They both looked at him with disbelieving stares, Marcus held his hand to Aro who accepted it grinning. After a few minutes he removed his hand from Marcus's with a Cheshire grin on his face

"Well this certainly changes things!"

Caius looked at Aro who nodded his head, Caius pinched the bridge of his nose in a human gesture, just as he was about to speak Alec came flying into the room like the hounds of hell were hot on his heels

"Masters you are needed in the throne room! There is a fight going on between your guests and a strange group of people."

The brothers disappeared, when they got to the throne room it was a sight that they had never thought they would see. Sarah was been held back by both Harry and Angela while Ginerva was clutching her face large claw marks went from the tip of her hair line right down to her chin, Aro looked around and noticed that none of the guards had reacted to the blood at all. Even he didn't feel the need to run over there and drain the girl dry how odd indeed.

Ginerva didn't seem to get the message as she began to speaking in a babying tone

"Come on Harry, we will go away and I will marry you like we always planned."

Marcus let a deep growl leave him that was not going to happen!

Angela snorted

"I think Sarah is stronger than I thought, my grip seems to be loosening."

Ginerva paled and took a step back

"You wouldn't!"

Harry smirked

"We would, you play with fire and you will get burned."

Sarah gave a smile but it wasn't a normal smile, this smile screamed 'blood thirsty' it sent shivers down nearly everyone's spine. A old man wearing multi coloured robes stepped forwards

"Harry my boy surely you don't mean that!"

Harry's eyes turned blood red as he snarled out

"You have No say in my life old man!"

A young girl with bushy brown hair shrieked

"Harry don't talk to the headmaster in such a way! He is doing what is best for you all!"

Angela snorted and removed her hand from Sarah's shoulders, everyone expected Sarah to lunge at Ginerva but she stood still her back was ramrod straight and her eyes were blood red. If looks could kill then the group would have been dead ten times over, Sarah swept her eyes over the group and some of them seemed to shrink into them selves as she spoke in a deadly calm voice

"You expect us to be grateful to YOU! After all you done to us! Are you mad? You lied to us, betrayed us, stole from us, manipulated us! Then on top of all that you tried to marry us off no fucking way!"

A redhead stepped forwards and snarled

"Watch who you are talking to bitch."

Three glares were sent his way, and he shrank in on himself. Aro, Marcus and Caius were pleased but what they didn't like was the way that these strangers had barged into their home and demanded answers from THEIR guests, it would seem they need a lesson in manners one that they would be happy to help them with.

They watched as the bushy haired young woman took a step forwards and pleaded with them

"Please come back home with us!"

Harry shook his head

"No Volterra is our home now, you will not have any part in our lives other than when we take you to court."

Ginerva took that time to screech

"Harry! Cant you see that these bloodsuckers have done something to you!"

You could of heard a pin drop in the room, until they hears clapping all eyes went to Sarah who was clapping in mock applause

"Well done! You figured out what they are! You deserve a gold star for that, what gave it away? Hmm was it the inhuman beauty? The white skin? Or the red eyes, that are so much like ours at this moment in time."

Harry looked at Sarah and snapped

"Cerberus stand down!"

Sarah bowed her head

"Of course dragon."

That's when it hit them all, they were not the young man and women that they had come to care for, no these were war veterans who would kill them in one attack if they wanted to.

The vampires didn't know what to do had they been lied to? Were their new friends just using them? Little did they know all their answers would soon come to them as the argument started up again.

"You cant tell me that you would rather live with them than us!"

Angela's lips curled into a sneer

"We are not telling you."

The group relaxed for a few seconds until Angela continued

"We are showing you instead, in the time we have been here they have treated us with respect. They have demanded nothing from us, when they could of. They could of killed us but they didn't, they should of done a lot of things yet they chose not to and that has earned them our respect, love and trust. Three things that you all know nothing about."

The vampires that were in attendance were stunned, they hadn't realised that what they had done had earned them so much respect and trust, they doubted that any of their own kind would trust them as much as the three people stood in front of them. Their eyes turned back to the two assembled group as the redhead snarked

"So what your letting the whole coven fuck you is that it?"

Now several thing happened at one, Sarah and Angela grabbed hold of Harry in a very vain attempt to stop him from killing them all as Harry snarled out in a animalistic manner

"You will not speak about my Dominate mate like that!"

Sarah and Angela tightened their grip on Harry, Angela sent a look to Marcus who ran over and wrapped his arms around Harry and began to purr. Harry struggled in Marcus's grip for a few seconds until he began to calm down, Sarah looked at the two and gave a very small smile as she spoke to the group

"You all owe Marcus a life debt, I am sure you all know what that means."

Angela smirked and flicked her wrist before sending the group flying out of the throne room and outside of the castle, the two watched as Marcus calmed Harry down, who looked content and happy to be in his mate arms. Sarah looked at Aro and Caius before speaking

"We will explain everything."

Which they did, it took them the rest of the day all of the night and most of the early morning hours, by the time they were finished more than one wanted to go and kill the group. Harry had stayed in Marcus's arms the whole time, Marcus looked down at his little mate and asked

"What are you?"

Angela smiled

"We are known as shadow elves, a race that no one knows much about. All we know is that we are cousins to vampires, we need blood to live yet we don't have to kill our prey. We still have a heart beat and need to breath but other than that not much else is known about us."

The room fell into silence, nearly everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Angela watched as Harry yawned and giggled

"I think we need to go to bed."

Marcus carried Harry all the way to his room the sound of laughter followed him.

By the time the triplets had awoken it was nearly night time, they had slept the full day away not that it mattered to them. Harry curled up in the bed and breathed in the scent of Marcus, the full room smelt like him leather books and cinnamon. Harry smiled as he heard chuckling opening his eyes he blinked owlishly several times until he saw Marcus laid on the bed with him, giving the older man a smile he nestled further into Marcus's cold arms.

Marcus was ecstatic his little mate was willingly cuddling into him! Even better was his mate wasn't human so he didn't have to worry about turning him, for once he felt that things were going right for him until he remembered why they were here to begin with his arms tightened around Harry. It took him several minutes for him to come back to himself when he did he noticed that Harry was whimpering and his neck was bared in submission, beginning to purr he explained

"I am not angry at you little one, I am angry at those that have caused you pain."

Harry calmed down and snuggled back into his mates arms enjoying the feeling, they stayed like that for the rest of the day and night.

It would be one month later that things started to go to hell, Harry and Marcus had got into a fight. Everyone all over the castle could hear it they were not been quiet about it, Angela looked at Sarah who had been reading a book when all anyone heard was the sound of someone been hit quickly followed by the sound of someone crashing into a wall.

The two shared a look and walked to Harry's room, they could smell the blood coming from the room. The two sighed as they began to sort the room out, Angela took care of Harry who was bleeding from his head. She shook her head at the two Marcus would need to claim Harry and soon or the bond would think that Marcus was rejecting Harry as his mate which would mean that Harry would act out more.

Once the room was tidy Sarah stood up and walked out of the room to find Marcus. She found him pacing angrily in his brothers study growling and snarling, not bothering to knock she walked into the room and slapped Marcus before saying

"Read this."

She dropped the book onto Caius's desk and strolled out of the room.

Marcus placed his hand on his now burning cheek, Aro was snickering in the corner and Caius was struggling not to laugh. Marcus picked up the book and began to read it, not even a hour later he had read the full book and was now looking very worried. Caius noticing his brothers worry spoke up

"What's is wrong?"

Marcus swallowed

"The bond thinks that since I have not claimed Harry yet that he isn't suitable to be my mate, which is making him act out."

He placed the book on Caius's desk for the two to read as he ran out of the room intending to fix the damage that he had caused, when he made it back to his and Harry's room he noticed that it was clean once again he made a mental note to thank Sarah and Angela when he next saw them.

As he carefully walked over to the bed he sat down and stroked the loose pieces of hair from Harry's face, he winced when he seen the bruise that had already formed on his cheek and the cut on his forehead from where he had collided with the bookshelf. He continued to gently run his fingers down Harry's cheek as he thought over what to say to his little mate.

Harry awoke to the feeling of someone running their fingers over his cheek, smiling he snuggled into the body and opened his eyes. He looked up into the red eyes of his mate and gulped, but his mate didn't look angry at all which Harry took to be a good thing.

Marcus watched as fear flashed in his little ones eyes, he cursed himself he should of listened when Harry tired to speak with him. But instead he didn't and now his little one was afraid of him, leaning down he kissed his mates sweet lips and used his hair to bring him closer.

**SLASH AHEAD! **

Marcus rolled on top of his little one and pinned his arms above his head, he began to litter Harry's neck with small kisses and nips. He purred as Harry turned his head to give him more access to his neck, after a few minutes of Marcus lavishing kisses and bites all over Harry's neck. Marcus placed his cold hands at the hem of Harry's shit, looking into Harry's eyes he found what he was looking for.

Lifting the shirt up Marcus brushed his fingers against Harry's nipples and smirked when his little mat moaned and arched into his touch.

Harry was in heaven each bite, kiss, touch was sending him into overdrive. He couldn't think any time he had one thought Marcus would do something sinful with his tongue and make him forget about what he was going to do or say. Wrapping his legs around Marcus's waist he begged

"Please, please I need you to claim me!"

Marcus paused for a few seconds as he looked over his handy work, swollen lips from kissing, eyes were glazed over. Bite marks and bruises littered his entire chest and neck, Marcus licked his lips his little mate looked divine laid there panting. He purred as he knew that HE was the one to do with to his mate not anyone else but him!

Marcus reached over into his top draw when Harry stopped him

"You wont need it, nor will you need to prepare me. My body will do it all."

If Marcus had time to think he would of but right now he had his little mate grinding against him begging to be taken, and who was he to disobey?

Placing his leg in between Harry's he pushed, Harry's legs open. Just as Harry was about to say something he shrieked in pleasure, Marcus had used it as a distraction.

Heeding his mates words Marcus wasted no time in pulling out only to thrust back in hard and fast, when he had though Harry was human he was worried that he wouldn't be able to hold back but now, now he didn't have to worry.

Harry screamed as Marcus hit his pleasure spot every time, each thrust was deadly sending waves upon waves of pleasure through Harry's body, so it was no wonder that neither lasted long with a roar Marcus came deep inside of his little mates body. As Harry climaxed Marcus bit down on Harry's neck marking him as Marcus's for the rest of eternity.

**End number 1 **

**So that is nine more to go what do you all think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

Summary-ten times Marcus met Harry and each time was unforgettable.

#2#

Harry had travelled the world for the past 5,000 years, without a mate. He had never known what it was like to be loved by a lover only by siblings and some days that was enough to keep him going, both other days he felt like he had no reason to live.

Sighing he looked out of his window and noticed it was cloudy, with a smile he walked out of his hotel room and into the new day.

That's when saw HIM, long dark hair, red eyes, high cheek bones that screamed aristocracy. But that wasn't what got him, what got him was the pull that he felt to this aged vampire, the pull that was screaming at him to go to him.

But for now he would wait, wait and watch his mate until the time was right then he would snatch him up. He watched his mate and found his name when a guard called him

"Lord Marcus we need to return to the castle."

Harry smirked

"Soon my mate, soon you will be fine for the rest of time."

**That is number two done, only eight more to go. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

Summary-ten times Marcus met Harry and each time was unforgettable.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking_

#3#

Through the winding streets of Volterra was a shop, a small book shop that was owned by one of the nicest men you will ever meet. His shop had everything in from old leather bound books to the most recent books, not a shelf was bare. The shelves went to nine foot in the air the smell of old leather fill the room. With a sigh the owner opened the bookshop picking up his book he went back to reading it.

Marcus had finally had enough! He had read every book in the library! He had read them that many times that he could tell you the entire library word for word! Walking to Aro's study he didn't bother to knock on the door opening it he spoke to Aro

"I am going out to buy more books."

He turned and ran before Aro had a chance to voice anything, wandering down the city streets Marcus came across a bookshop that was hidden yet still in plain view.

_What a odd place for a book shop._

Marcus waked along the path to the shop and opened the door he was immediately hit with the smell of leather books and the most mouth watering scent he had ever smelled it was a mixture of roses, lavender and mint. His eyes went straight to the counter were a young man sat reading a leather bond book.

_Ours! Mark and claim him!_

Marcus frowned he hadn't heard his vampire side talk to him in some years, not since Didyme had died

_She was not our Mate! She created a false bond!_

Marcus frowned he hated to be reminded of the fake bond that Didyme had created with him, it still pained him to think that he had fallen for her tricks. Walking down the isles he spotted several books that he hadn't read nor heard of before, gently picking up the three leather bound books to the counter and cleared his throat. He watched as the young man jumped and held a hand to his chest, Marcus was glad that he didn't need to breath as the most stunning set of green eyes met his own. Gently and carefully placing the books on the counter he watched as the young man smiled

"Since your new I'll give you a discount keep coming back to get a regular discount."

Marcus watched as he placed the books in a bag then into a brief case, just as he was about to turn around his eyes caught the silvery lines of a scar on the back of his mates hand. His eyes narrowed once he caught sight of it, there on his left hand were the words

"I must not tell lies."

Marcus left the shop before he could do something that he would live to regret, but for now he had some new books and a new place to go and buy some books for now life was looking up for Marcus and he hoped it stayed that way.

Marcus had made it back to the castle just in time to receive a lecture off both Caius and Aro, as he walked passed Aro, Marcus held his hand for him to take Aro frowned as he took his head before he broke out into a smile and began to clap his hands in delight

"This is wonderful brother!"

Caius scowled

"What?"

Aro smiled and looked at Marcus

"It seems that our dear brother has found his mate, the little book shop he visited today was owned by his mate."

Caius just scowled ever more before storming off, Marcus just shook his head before going to his room with his new books. It would be several hours later that they all convened in Marcus's room when they entered the saw Marcus laid on his couch one arm behind his head and one arm holding the book open as he read.

Aro and Caius did a double take, they hadn't seen him look like that in years not since that traitorous bitch had been killed by Aro. The two brother stood there for a few more minutes until Marcus snapped them out of their stupor

"Are you going to stand there like ornaments or are you going to sit down?"

Booming laughter could be heard as the resident joker Felix had heard everything that had been said.

It would be one month before Marcus would see the book store owner again, it would be one month before Marcus would gather the courage to ask the little store owner out, it would be one month until Marcus found out his name and stopped calling him the store owner.

It would be a year later before Lady Fate would begin to play with Harry once more.

Caius, Aro, Marcus and Harry were walking back from watching the theatre, a rouge child of the moon had spotted Caius and followed them. When he thought that they were alone he attacked only to find his prey pushed out of the way.

Caius was shocked when he felt himself get pulled out of the way and could only watch in horror as he new brother rolled and fought with a moon child that wanted to kill him, before him or his brothers could do anything the bridge gave way underneath both Harry and the fighting werewolf.

Both Aro and Marcus watched on in horror as their mate/brother fell to his death below, both Aro and Caius had to restrain Marcus who was snarling and growling with rage and pain.

***************75 years later***********************

All those that knew of Marcus knew that he had lost one fake mate who had trapped him in a false mating bond, and his real mate who had 'died' protecting Caius from a childe of the moon.

All those that knew Harry knew how hard his death affected them all, Marcus became more broken than before. The lose of his true mate had hit him hard.

Caius became more angry and more revenge and justice driven, he didn't spare anyone these days.

Aro had became more ruthless with the laws and rules, he had even created new laws. Aro knew that if Harry was alive to see them now he would slap them all and tell them to grow up, but he wasn't here.

Little did they know that the dead would be coming back to life.

Outside the castle stood a cloaked figure, sighing the figure made his way silently and quickly through the twisting corridors and tunnels until he came to it, the throne room taking a breath he used both his magic and his strength to push open the doors.

As the doors were thrown open everyone watched as a figure strolled in like he had been here before, Caius scowled as he snapped

"Who are you and what do you want?"

A tinkling laugh could be heard

"really snow white, is that all you can say to me?"

Everyone stopped as far as they all knew only one person had the balls to call Caius that, they watched as the hood was pulled down and Harry was revealed, jaws dropped to the floor and many people thought that their eyes would fall out of their head. Marcus stood from his throne and pulled his little mate into a bone crushing hug as he asked

"Where have you been?"

A very sheepish grin worked its way onto Harry's face as he looked at them all and spoke

"It is a very long story one I shall share with you."

And now we leave the caste inhabitants be, for now they are happy they have gained their love back and they can begin to heal….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY THE ROMIANS!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

Summary-ten times Marcus met Harry and each time was unforgettable.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking_

#4#

Marcus frowned as he went over more paperwork, it seemed that all he was doing was paper work these days. He didn't even have time for his little lover who would be waking up just about now, as he continued to work he heard the door open and the sound of bare feet walking across the stone floor. Looking up he came face to face with a set of worried green eyes

"Harry."

Harry smiled and sat down on Marcus's lap before speaking

"You weren't there when I woke up."

Marcus sighed

"I had hoped to get all of this done before you woke up."

Harry giggled as he looked at the mounds of paperwork that littered Marcus's desk, shaking his head he looked at Marcus

"Were do you want me to start?"

Marcus blinked at Harry a few times

"What?"

Harry laughed at the expression on Marcus's face

"You do remember I am a Lord of eight ancient and noble houses right?"

The sheepish expression that Marcus wore was enough for Harry, it seemed that his older lover had forgotten kissing Marcus on the cheek he spoke

"I suppose you forgot that it was our anniversary today as well."

Marcus felt the sentence hit him like a ton of bricks how could he forget? Looking into the emerald eyes he saw no anger, no hate, no rage. Harry wasn't angry that he forgot because Harry understood and that was one of the things that Marcus loved about Harry he never judged you at all.

Picking up his lover he kissed him on the lips pulling back he took in the glazed expression Harry wore and smirked

"My love how can I make it up to you?"

Harry just smiled

"Kiss me again."

Marcus was only to happy to comply with the request.

**Number four is done, only six more to go any requests? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

Summary-ten times Marcus met Harry and each time was unforgettable.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking_

#5#

Marcus strolled along to the dungeons were his pet was been kept, feeling a shiver of excitement run through him Marcus couldn't help but smirk. Entering the cell he found his pet still chained up, blood trickled from the whip marks on his back. Walking over he threw cold water onto his pet and watched as he came round

"You!"

Marcus smirked

"Indeed my pet."

He watched as his pet struggled but they both knew that it was no use, it never was. Walking forwards he gripped the long jet black hair and yanked his head back as he spoke

"are you going to behave now?"

Whatever reaction he was expecting he wasn't expecting his pet to spit at him! All of his senses began to leave him as he felt the beast take control, throwing the lithe body against the wall he didn't heed the cry of pain that escaped him. Stalking forwards like a deadly predator he grabbed hold of the pale neck and inhaled the scent, before brutally biting down on the satin like skin.

Holding his prey close he drank greedily from his pet making sure that he couldn't escape, even if he could break out of Marcus's grip he still wouldn't be able to leave the cell. Removing his teeth from the neck he smiled

"It seems that you haven't learnt your lesson yet."

The only reply he got was a whimper, a dark smirk made its way onto Marcus's face as he grabbed hold of a large purple dildo, positioning it at his pets hole he use his vampire strength to shove it inside. When he heard the scream he chuckled

"This is only the beginning my pet, you broke many rules."

A pained whine was his answer, Marcus waited for a few seconds before turning it on. He watched as his pet arched and moaned at the pleasured pain he was receiving, looking around the room he spotted several items and grinned carefully retrieving the items he turned off the dildo and watched as his pet sagged with relief, wrapping his cold stone hand around the weeping erection he placed the cock ring on. Then turned the dildo back on and stepped back, he watched his pet for a few moments before leaving the room.

Making his way to his study he began to make head way on his paper work, when dusk arrived he stood up from his chair and made his was back down to the cell, when he arrived he could smell the sweat, tears and blood?

Walking forwards he turned off the dildo and watched as his pet fell against the wall, carefully removing it he winced as he seen blood trickle out of his pets hole. Looking at his pet he noticed that he was on the verge of losing consciousness grabbing hold of his hair he yanked his head back and asked

"Are you going to behave now?"

He waited for a few seconds until he heard the whispered reply

"Yes Master."

Hearing that sent pleasure straight to Marcus's hard length, he had waited enough! Tearing his trousers off he placed himself at his pet entrance and growled

"who do you belong too?"

A hoarse voice replied

"You Master."

Marcus growled as he thrust himself into the tight heat that was his pet moaning he began to thrust in and out

"Even after all that you are still so tight."

His hands gripped the slim hips so hard that his pet cried out in pain, Marcus knew that there would be bruises tomorrow but he didn't seem to care at that moment.

A few more hard well aimed thrusts had his pet begging

"please master let me come! I will do anything!"

Marcus purred

"Do you know what you sound like right now? You sound like a bitch in heat ready to be taken."

As he spoke he picked up the tempo and growled biting down on the neck that had been tempting him, as he bit down on the neck his free hand worked its way to the weeping erection removing the cock ring, bringing his bloodied lips to his pet's ear he whispered

"Come for me."

A scream echoed all around the cell as he pet came, removing himself from the now limp body he removed the shackles and picked up the no unconsciousness body, running all the way back to his rooms he placed his little load on the bed and waited for him to come around.

One hour later and moans could be heard from the bed, walking over Marcus breathed a sigh of relief out. Sitting on the bed he stroked the still damp hair as he spoke

"How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry just grinned

"we should do that more often!"

Marcus laughed as he picked Harry up and placed him in the bath, he watched as Harry relaxed in the bath Harry looked at Marcus and spoke

"Go you have things you need to do, if I need you I will shout."

Marcus placed a kiss on Harry's brow as he walked out of the room, when he entered the throne room he sat on his throne looking at everyone with a smile on his face, Aro noticed this and asked

"What has you smiling brother?"

Marcus just grinned in response but he didn't have time to react when Aro grabbed hold of his hand, after several seconds Aro looked at Marcus impressed

"Brother I didn't know you had it in you."

Caius looked at the two and asked

"What are you talking about?"

Aro clapped his hands together

"Lets just say I am very jealous of their sex life right now."

If Marcus could of blushed he would have, but what can you do with a pervert as a brother?

**That is number 5 done I am still looking for some new ideas if not then I shall just wing it with what I have. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

Summary-ten times Marcus met Harry and each time was unforgettable.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking_

**This one if for .Mistress.92 thanks for the support and been a wonderful sounding board.**

**This is also dedicated to one ValeryaPotter, who is also a wonderful sound board. **

**May the two of you give me advice and help for many more stories to come.**

#6#

The Cullens were in a panic, the Volturi were on their way to kill them. They were gathering allies left right and centre, Carlisle was sat in his office trying to think over anyone else that would be able to help them. Sadly he couldn't think of anyone until a memory came to him.

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

"_Are you sure he is okay?" _

"_Yes Angela I am sure or did you become the healer all of a sudden?" _

"_Angela! Sarah! Stop fighting!" _

_T_wo _voices replied as one _

"_Of course brother." _

_Carlisle opened his eyes, his eyes took several seconds to adjust to the dark room. Sitting up he looked at himself who had pieced him back together? He jumped into a defensive crouch as the door opened a woman walked in her ebony hair was tied into a plait that just missed the floor, she had full red lips and high cheek bones. Her face was very well defined as if she came from a higher class such as Royalty or a Noble, but what caught his attention was the green eyes, just pure green there was no other colour in the eyes at all! _

_He watched as she placed a goblet full of blood, on the table and walked out never once turning her back on him. Carlisle was suddenly made aware of his thirst he ran to the goblet and drained it in a few quick gulps, he watched with wide eyes as the goblet refilled its self. Instead of draining it like he did the first time he took several sips of it, walking to the door he opened it and walked down the single corridor. He entered some sort of den, it was the only way that he could describe it. He jumped as a voice spoke from next to him _

"_It is good to see that you are well young one." _

_Carlisle lost the filter from his brain to his mouth _

"_What are you?" _

_Tinkling laughter could be heard as two woman exactly the same appeared from nowhere, he watched the one with the plait as she twirled a loose piece of hair around her finger as she speaks _

"_It is simple we are Harpies, a hybrid between Veela and a Demon." _

_Carlisle gaped, he couldn't help it but he did. _

_One month later he was deemed fit to leave, looking back at the den he called home for a month he smiled and ran, knowing that he would meet them again. _

~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle blinked several times before running down stairs and grabbing his car keys, opening the door he shouted

"Going to England be back soon!"

With that he ran to his car and drive to Seattle, in hopes of getting a plane to England.

**********Some time later****************

Carlisle had made it to England without a hitch, he ran through the dense forest that had once been his home. He stopped when a voice called out to him

"It is good to see you again brother."

Turning around he smiled

"Harry!"

Harry smiled and Carlisle filled him in on everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Forks WA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every vampire was on edge since Carlisle left they had no idea what they were waiting for, all any of them wanted was for Carlisle to come back.

All of a sudden a loud squeal came from upstairs as Alice came running down with a huge grin on her face

"Carlisle will be back soon, also we wont have to worry about a fight."

The last sentence confused everyone even Edward the resident mind reader, who was getting annoyed at his sister because she was singing 'barney the dinosaur'.

***********Several hours later****************

The three leaders were getting ready, they hoped that they wouldn't have to fight their old friend, but they knew if what was true then they would have no choice, little did they know that by going to Forks they would meet people who would drive them so crazy they would want to scream.

~~~~~~~~~~On the aeroplane~~~~~~~

Carlisle watched as his siblings were sleeping, it seemed that the years hadn't been kind to them at all. Sarah and Harry supported new scars all over their faces and necks. Angela from the looks of it had just recently re-grown her own arms and leg, that thought its self was very painful

_Glad I just go back together like a jigsaw puzzle._

Carlisle closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Forks WA~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was ready, yet Carlisle still hadn't returned ( its not like Harry to a ride on the luggage conveyer belt!) they had no idea what was holding him up at all (Sarah decided she had to go 'potty').

Just as they were about to leave they heard the familiar sound of Carlisle's car everyone rushed outside to greet him, they watched as he stepped out of the car looking completely frazzled and amused at the same time. Just as Esme was about to ask a female voice piped up

"Are we allowed out I really have to go potty!"

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Yes!"

The sound of laughter could be heard as they all watched as three people got out of Carlisle's car, if they had breathed it would of stopped. Even by vampire standard they were gorgeous! They watched as they glided up the stairs and to the bathroom near Carlisle's and Esme's room.

They didn't have to wait long before the three had came back down, Harry looked at Carlisle and spoke

"Shall we meet you there?"

Carlisle nodded, everyone watched as wings began to rip through their skin and expand. Many of them had to step back as the wing continued to expand, once they had reached their full height at 6 ft 5 and the full width 4 ft. they walked to the edge of the property and began to flap them soon the trio were up in the air. Bella took a look around

"What the fuck are those freaks?"

Carlisle sent a sharp glare to Bella

"They are not freaks! They are Harpies and far more dangerous than the Volturi would ever hope to be."

With that he ran off followed by the rest of the family leaving Bella behind, fuming and muttering to herself. She quickly followed the family to the meeting point.

Harry, Angela and Sarah had made it there before everyone else and were scouting the area for any unknown dangers and traps finding none they landed on the ground and waited for the rest of the group to catch up.

Bella was still fuming when she had gotten to the clearing yet she knew not to start anything yet, she would just have to bide her time then show everyone what freaks they were!

When the Volturi appeared everyone tensed, they watched as the lower guards appeared first, followed by the higher guard then the elite, then finally the leaders who had their own personal guard around them.

Angela, Sarah and Harry looked at each other, they could smell something was off. Harry looked at Bella and seen the scheming and smug look in her eyes, he knew that she was up to something involving them.

The Volturi were stunned and shocked not only had Carlisle managed to gather a army there were three people with wings! Aro wanted to clap his hands and question them on everything! But it really wasn't an appropriate time at all! He would just have to have them captured!

Caius was looking at the woman with her hair in a plait he felt a strange pull going towards her, at first he didn't know what to make of it until he seen Marcus's eyes widen whatever the news was he wasn't sure if he would like it at all.

Marcus could see the tension between them all, he mentally frowned it wasn't because they were there, no this was from something else but what? Using his bond sight he spotted several new things Carlisle had three sibling bonds that he had never noticed before, looking around the clearing he looked at Aro and Caius and nearly gaped! The two had soul bonds! He looked at where the two went one woman had her hair in a plait and the second one had hers in a tight bun. He looked down at himself and didn't know whether to be happy or frustrated! He had a soul bond as well and it seemed like the three of them shared siblings! Marcus wanted to laugh but really who laughs on a battle field?

He grabbed hold of Aro's hand and allowed Aro to read everything that he had seen, Aro's eyes widened a fraction and Marcus couldn't help bit laugh!

All eyes went to him as he laughed and laughed he really couldn't help it though! Even Caius was looking at him as though he was strange.

Sarah looked at the man who was laughing and used her gift, she felt her senses go all over the meeting. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they went back to normal the man that was laughing had the SAME aura as Harry, well wasn't this interesting?

Bella had a full plan in place but now it was going off track as one of the leaders of the Volturi were laughing and she had no idea what! Looking over at the three that were conversing so quietly that even she couldn't hear with her vampire hearing she asked

"What did you freaks do?"

Carlisle growled and went to take a step forwards, but Harry held up his hand to stop him. Angela had warned him that this 'Bella' had too much hate inside of her to be healthy.

Aro, Caius and Marcus narrowed their eyes at the little upstart that would dare insult their mates! But they wouldn't do anything yet they had a feeling that they could take care of themselves.

Sarah walked forwards and purred in a dangerous voice

"Tell me Mrs. Cullen are you afraid?"

Bella sneered

"Why should I be afraid of freaks like you?"

The glint that entered their eyes could only be described as demonic, as Sarah continued to walk around Bella

"ohh but you are, you see we can smell your fear! We can taste it! It fills the air like a sweet pollen."

Sarah walked right up to Bella and took a deep breath right near Bella's neck. Bella jumped form the sudden action

"You see, you want to hide it but you cant not to us. You think that you can hide your true self from us?"

Angela joined Sarah

"Her fear makes me want to sing dear sister, she doesn't know what we are yet she so easily judges."

"Indeed Angela, she seems to think that her husband will save her. Yet he knows not to go against us, Carlisle taught him that."

"Ahh but Sarah were is the fun in that? Do you remember that newborn army we tore to shreds?"

A dark laugh echoed on the field

"Indeed I do Basilisk, ahhh how they screamed as we burnt them."

Bella wanted to move she really did but her body didn't want to work for her she tried looking at the group only to find that Carlisle was glaring at her with hatred, Harry looked over at his brother and smiled before he two joined in

"Basilisk, Cerberus you were right my siblings."

Two voice replied as one

"We know dear Dragon!"

The three continued to walk around Bella in a circle never relenting, Aro walked over to Carlisle as he asked

"You are not stopping them?"

Carlisle shook his head

"No, they may see me as a sibling but they wont hesitate to kill all those that they have done a wrong to someone who they care about."

Harry lunged forwards and grabbed hold of Bella's hair he wanted as she tried to kick him but to now avail

"You want to know what we are? We are Harpies. Half Veela and Half Demon."

With that he threw her to the ground but Bella couldn't keep her mouth shut

"All the more reason to make you freaks!"

For a split second nothing happened until Harry, Sarah and Angela all burst into flames no one was safe as the heat began to lick at their skin. When the heat had died down there stood three terrifying fire birds, Bella stood frozen to the spot as they swooped down and burnt her to ashes all that anyone heard was her screams of pure pain and terror.

They watched as the birds began to shrink and there laying on the grass were three very human forms of them, Carlisle smiled sadly and placed his hand on Harry's head to help cool him down. The three leaders approached the bodies as Carlisle spoke

"Take care of them."

They nodded as one as Caius chuckled

"I don't think we will be annoying them any time in the future."


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec's age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary-ten times Marcus met Harry and each time was unforgettable.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking_

**To .Mistress.92 you asked for Harry to be a creature of some sort, I hope you like the surprise that I did for you. **

**To ValeryaPotter you asked for a dark Harry or a meeting in England between Harry and Marcus I hope you like this. **

**This chapter is for my two wonderful sound boards who helped me create this chapter with their wonderful ideas. **

**And before I forget Aro will be a pervert in this one as well.**

#7#

Lord Voldemort sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he tried he really did! But ever since Harry, Angela and Sarah came into the creature inheritance things had became a lot better, he loved his children he really did but sucking the souls out of his followers is not the best way to win the war!

Really who in their right minds has marries a Dementor and has a child with them? Really who would do something so… unusual? He paused in his musings and thought to his own children and shuddered he had seen what they could do! After all they had sucked Bellatrix's soul out for annoying Severus.

He needed allies, someone who could stand up to up his children's ways. Someone who could who could withstand spells, someone one who could…

Voldemort jumped from his seat (in a dignified manner of course) and walked to the meeting hall (dark lords don't run!). He entered the room and came across total chaos!

Harry was sat in his throne glaring dagger at wormtail who was cowering from the glare he was receiving, Sarah had gutted several lower ranking death eaters and had spilled the guts all over the marble floor. Angela was tying up several death eaters and hanging them from the ceiling by their toes, the only ones that had escaped were Severus, Lucius, Rabastan and Fenir who were stood laughing at their comrades misfortune.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

The best way to describe it would be dear caught in headlights as Angela spoke

"Daddy!"

Sarah stood up and walked towards him wrapping her bloody arms around him and giving him a hug, Harry smiled and hugged him as well.

Lord Voldemort, well our dear dark lord was trying not to have a heart attack! Which caused some snickering, then laughing and finally full belly laughing. Looking at his three children that were trying to look innocent and failing he spoke

"I have a mission for you."

The three stood to attention all playfulness gone, their eyes serious. Their bodies battle ready

"I need you to go to the Volturi and see if they would join us."

They nodded their heads, Voldemort looked around the room and speaks

"Clean this mess up!"

The remaining death eaters scurried around trying to do their Lords bidding quickly as possible.

Harry, Angela and Sarah were giddy! They were finally going to meet the Volturi! They had wanted to meet them for years, but sadly their father hadn't allowed it. He had said that they were too young to meet them, but now, now though they were going to meet them.

~~~~~~~Italy, Volterra, Volturi's throne room~~~~~~

Aro was bored, completely and utterly bored! He had nothing to do, what he and his brothers needed was a war a nice bloody war! But there were no wars that he knew of well there was one.

Aro pouted childishly, the only war that he could think of was the wizarding war that was going on in Britain at the moment. But the reason for the pout was they hadn't invited them!

Caius looked at his brother and noticed the pout before smirking

"Bored brother?"

Aro looked at Caius and had the childish urge to stick his tongue out at him

"Indeed, there is nothing to do! The only war that is going on and we weren't invited to it!"

Caius shook his head, then looked over at Marcus who was reading something

"What is that?"

Marcus passed the letter over to Caius who read it

_Dear Volturi _

_I am sure that you are aware of the war going on in Britain at the moment, I Lord Voldemort would ask you if you would want to join us. If you would like to join us then please inform my children when they arrive if not then once again please let them know._

_With respect _

_Lord Voldemort._

Aro clapped his hands

"Wonderful! Now we wont be bored!"

Marcus just looked on bored

"Indeed."

Caius smirked a common thing for him

"I wonder when they shall get here."

***********Some time later*********

The triplets had managed to get to Volterra, and then immediately got distracted by all the shops. Angela had went to a clothes shop, Sarah had wandered to a book shop then bought half of the store. Harry, well Harry was flirting with Demetri who was stood outside of a café

"So can I have your name?"

No response

"Can I guess it?"

Once again no response

"Is it Harriet?"

A twitch of the eyebrow

"No I don't think that is it, is it Angelina? that's a very nice name."

The twitching in the eyebrow still continued

"Nope I don't think it is that either, hmmmm, Oh I know! Its Felicia!"

This time the eye twitched, Harry was having fun winding Demetri up, a little too much fun

"No you don't look like a Felicia to me."

Harry made a show of putting his finger on his chin and tapping it

"I got it! Its Gertrude!"

Demetri looked like he wanted to commit murder right there and then, Felix couldn't do anything other than laugh! And he wasn't the only one Alec, Heidi, Jane and Corin were laughing as well! Once Alec finally got control of his laughter he looked at Harry and asked

"Are you Lord Voldemort's son?"

Harry smiled

"Yep, me Angela and Sarah came! Why don't you go and get them while I wait with Gertrude."

Snickering broke out, none of them could help it at all though. Once both groups had met at the café Harry decided it was time for more fun

"Sarah! Angela, I would like you both to meet Gertrude!"

Demetri looked as though he would blow a blood vessel if he could, Angela snickered

"Its nice to meet you Gertrude."

Sarah raised a eyebrow

"Indeed it is my fair Lady."

Sarah even kissed his hand like a gentleman would if he met a Lady, Angela and Harry roared with laughter and the vampires were struggling as well, even Jane who had never got on with anyone was snickering.

Demetri turned on his heel and spoke

"Follow me."

He opened himself up as Harry replied

"Indeed we shall fair maiden!"

And began to follow Demetri, Angela began walking

"A fair lady such as yourself shouldn't walk without a escort."

And placed Demetri's hand on her arm, Sarah raised her eyebrow and held her arm out for Jane, who blinked but took it anyway

"I didn't catch your name my dear."

Jane blinked several times

"Its Jane, Jane Volturi."

Sarah inclined her head

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Volturi."

By the time they had all arrived at the castle Demetri was considering murder, he really was but he didn't want his Lords wrath down on him so he reigned his temper in. Sarah had been talking with Jane who found it refreshing that the woman beside her didn't go running and screaming at the mention of torture, in fact Sarah had given Jane some new ideas to try out!

When they had entered the throne room Sarah had placed a kiss on Jane's hand before making her way to her brother and sister, the trio stood in front of the ruling brothers.

Aro felt his eye brows rise when he seen, Demetri walk in with a unknown male and female on his arms. But it was the face that gave him away he was trying not to kill them, then a third unknown female came in with Jane on her arm happily chatting away to her! Jane looked as though she was enjoying it! What had been going on?

Aro looked at Caius and Marcus and could tell without touching them what they were thinking.

They watched as Demetri tried not to storm over to his post, it would seem what had happened riled him up badly. Instead of asking Aro called out

"Jane come here."

Jane walked forwards and offered her hand to Aro who took it, after a few minutes he broke out into full belly laughter.

Caius and Marcus looked at their brother and wondered if he had been broken, Aro shook his head he had venom pooled in his eyes, even though it would never fall. Aro chuckled as he sat back down on his throne, looking at Caius and Marcus he noticed the raised eyebrows and just shrugged he wasn't going to spoil the fun just yet.

Caius turned back to the front and tried to ignore his brother who was snickering, he watched as the wheels in Aro's head began to move at a alarming pace.

Marcus looked at the room bored, but that was normal for him. Just as it was normal for Aro to be like a five year old on a sugar high and Caius to smirk constantly. But he could feel something niggling at the back of his head, using his bond sight he looked at all of the bonds and nearly gaped Jane had a soul bond going to the woman who she walked in with, he then looked over at Demetri and noticed that he had no new bonds. Which caused him to slump in relief!

He then looked at his brothers, his eyes widened! Aro had a soul bond along with two new sibling bonds, Caius had three new sibling bonds! He felt like groaning then he looked at himself and gaped! He had one soul bond and two sibling bonds!

And today was going so well!

Aro noticed that Marcus had tensed, and brushed his fingers along his hand. Once he had received everything he spoke

"This changes everything."

The silence that followed was golden for Marcus. Which was promptly broken by Harry

"Hey Gertrude it looks like we might be staying for awhile!"

Demetri just groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

**To .Mistress.92- my sweet, sweet sound board! You have helped me with this all the way through. Nagging at me, more nagging followed by helpful advice (nagging!). I am joking my friend. **

**With our her these stories would never of came to be what they are now, without her we wouldn****'****t of had all the laughs that we did during the stories. She has helped me by bouncing ideas off my head and giving me solid advice, so thank you!**

Summary-ten times Marcus met Harry and each time was unforgettable.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking_

#8#

Marcus was stalking his prey, he had watched the little sweet maker for months now. He knew his routine, where he went, who he met up with and what he did.

Now to a human that would seem creepy, but to a vampire this behaviour was normal so normal in fact that Aro had even joined Marcus in his little hunt. They both watched as strange men tried to touch what they considered theirs!

None of the people that touched them lasted long at all, they kept disappearing, not that either of the brothers minded at the moment. They watched as their prey went into a alley, following him they carefully watched.

They watched as he turned around and spoke

"I know you are there."

His voice was soft and musical, Marcus and Aro dropped back. Making sure that he couldn't see them, they didn't want him to see them, they watched as he turned back around and the two made their move. The silently walked behind the young man Aro and Marcus bit down on the creamy pale neck, they had long since figured out that their little sweet maker wasn't human. The two made their way back to the castle with their precious bundle.

Harry awoke chained to a bed, he tried to move his legs and found that he couldn't. he looked around the room until a voice spoke up

"You cant break out of those."

Harry whipped his head around and tried to find the source of the voice, his eyes settled on a tall vampire. Harry felt his breath hitch as the vampire smirked

"I am Marcus and this is my room."

Harry couldn't help but snarl

"I am Harry now let me the fuck out!"

Marcus chuckled and walked forwards

"I cant do that my little sweet maker, you see you have my attention, you are my obsession."

Harry paled, he had heard about vampire obsessions and now he was one

"What do you want with me?"

Marcus walked forwards with large leisurely steps, approaching the bed he ran cold hand down Harry's cheek

"For you to stay, stay here with me."

Harry gulped

"And if I don't."

He watched as Marcus's eyes darkened

"Then you will never leave this bed nor this room."

Harry shuddered at the dark promise in the sentence, his Veela side made its self known by purring at the hidden threat. Marcus looked at Harry and heard the purr, it would seem as though Harry liked that idea.

Marcus ran his hand through the soft silky hair before grabbing hold of it

"You like that idea? You like the thought that you would never leave this bed, been used until that hole of yours was as loose as a well used whore."

Harry moaned, he couldn't't help it Marcus had the most dirtiest mouth he had ever heard but by Merlin it was so good! Marcus flipped Harry over and ripped off his trousers and boxes leaving his pale backside in the air, Marcus smirked as he brought his hand down on to that pale arse. Harry shrieked at the shock, Marcus smirked as he brought his hand down again on to Harry's reddening ass. Marcus felt himself harden at the sight, he could feel his own cock straining against his trousers. It was very safe to say that he was turned on, but he had enough control to continue. Besides, he knew it would be worth it in the end. Once he was deep inside of that tight channel, continuing to spank Harry's ass, Marcus used his other hand to still the wriggling hips.

Harry once again shrieked as Marcus landed another smack on his now cheery red arse, neither of them heard the door open until a husky voice spoke up

"This is a sight I could get used to."

Marcus turned around and smiled

"Aro, so glad you could join us."

Aro smirked

"Brother I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Aro ran his hand over Harry's cheery red arse and felt the hear, Harry arched into Aro's cold touch. He couldn't help it, his nerves were singing, his entire body tingled.

Aro walked over to a nearby draw and pulled out several items while Marcus, unchained Harry and chained his hands above his head, Aro smiled as he walked over he placed the cock ring on the straining erection. He smirked as he seen confusion in the green eyes

"Ahh! Now the fun begins, see this thin strip of metal?"

Harry nodded, Aro's smile became dark he held it up to Harry, then added generous amounts of lube before carefully and slowly sliding it down into the slit of Harry's cock. Marcus smirked as he fastened the gag in Harry's mouth it wouldn't do for someone to interrupt their fun now would it?

Once the thing piece of metal was neatly inside of Harry's cock Aro attached it to the cock ring before lifting up the paddle and showing it to Harry

"This my dear is for back talking to Marcus."

With that he swung the Paddle until it hit the red arse, Harry jerked forwards. Marcus walked over to a draw and picked something up walking over to Aro he whispered in his ear. Aro smiled as he giggled

"What a wonderful idea!"

Marcus produced a rather large black dildo, both of its sides were covered in ridges, it was six inches long and four inches wide. Neither of them wanted to truly hurt their little sweet maker, just show him how good pain could be.

Marcus made sure that there was a fair amount of lube on before he positioned it at Harry's unprepared hole, with one thrust it entered Harry, Harry jerked forwards and screamed behind the gag. Tears sprang to his eyes yet he wouldn't let them fall, Aro noticed his tears and began to run his hands up and down Harry's sides

"don't worry, it will soon pass."

Aro looked at Marcus, who looked troubled but the look from Aro reassured him that everything was okay. Smiling he turned on the dildo and watched as it began to work, Harry moaned as the dildo began to cause pure havoc on his prostate.

Aro smiled and ran his hand down the paddle

"Now its time for your punishment to continue."

Harry nodded his head, Aro ran the paddle down Harry's spine and into his crack. He ran the paddle over the dildo before giving it a sharp hit with the paddle, Harry rocked forwards with the force he arched back as Aro began to rain down hits all over his arse never once did he miss the dildo that was currently nestled inside of Harry.

Marcus had opened his trousers and was running his hand over his hard, aching cock. This was going better than either of them hoped! He watched as Aro continued to play with Harry on the bed, he moaned and ran his hand over the slit of his cock. He continued to run his hand over his cock while Aro continued to hit Harry's arse with the paddle, having enough he walked forwards and gripped hold of the chains snapping them clean in half. Throwing Harry onto the bed face first he growled

"No more playing."

Aro's eyes were black as well

"Indeed brother, we could always play more later."

Marcus ripped the dildo from Harry as Aro removed the gag, Aro positioned himself at Harry's mouth while he ordered

"Suck."

Harry took Aro's aching hard cock into his mouth, he ran his tongue all over like he would do if he was sucking a lolly. Moaning around the hard cock in his mouth he bobbed his head up and down, Marcus watched as Harry pleasured Aro before pushing himself inside of Harry, he groaned

"Even after that he is still so tight."

Marcus withdrew himself leaving only the tip of his cock inside Harry as he slammed forwards pushing Harry further onto Aro's cock, Aro allowed Harry to suck him off for a few more minutes before he removed himself. Harry whined at the loss, until he felt Marcus stop. Marcus allowed Aro to get into position, he watched as his brothers cock disappeared into the tight channel right next to his, Harry moaned and pushed backwards, he felt full. So full, then they both moved each one hitting his prostrate dead one, he quickly began to babble

"Please! Oh god please!"

Aro leaned over Harry's back and whispered

"Please what, little one?"

Both he and Marcus stopped as Harry begged

"please let me cum! I will do anything you ask! Just please."

Marcus chuckled a dark sinful sound that had Harry shivering from pleasure

"And if we told you that you were ours? That no other man was allowed to touch you?"

They both waited with baited breath

"No one else but the two of you. I swear it!"

The two began to move, Aro worked his hand around to Harry's straining cock and undid the cock ring while Marcus whispered

"Cum for us."

Harry came with a scream as he painted the sheets underneath him, as Harry tightened around their cocks it became too much both bit down on Harry as they came painting his insides.

They both removed themselves from Harry who was boneless, falling to the bed he spoke

"Not bad for a virgin."

Aro and Marcus just gaped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings!**

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON'T READ!**

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ!**

**YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun.**

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec's age in this! They are both 17/18!**

Summary-ten times Marcus met Harry and each time was unforgettable.

**Parseltounge**

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

**_Thoughts during a flashback_**

_Inner beasts talking_

#9#

Marcus looked up at the twinkling stars and wondered how he got to were he was, Didyme was dead. She had been dead for years and the pain hadn't lessened, his brothers were worried about him and he could see why. He just wanted to end it al, as he walked along the beach he spotted something.

A young man was sat on the sand drawing, he looked over and opened his mouth to speak, only to find that the young man had gone.

For the next three weeks Marcus would go down to the beach in hopes of finding the young man again, on the night of the beginning of the fourth week he spotted him.

But this time Marcus didn't get closer he watched as the young man drew before walking into the water, Marcus felt his eyes widen as the young man became a merman.  
Marcus smiled it felt good to finally have one over on Aro. The next thing he had to do was get the cute little merman's name.

How hard could it be?


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings!**

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON'T READ!**

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ!**

**YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun.**

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec's age in this! They are both 17/18!**

Summary-ten times Marcus met Harry and each time was unforgettable.

**Parseltounge**

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

**_Thoughts during a flashback_**

_Inner beasts talking_

#10#

Marcus wasn't jealous he really was! Okay so he was! He had sat and watched as all those, those things flirted with HIS Harry! His hands tightened into fists as another thing flirted with Harry.

Aro and Caius were not helping! They were just laughing at him, it didn't help that it was Alec's fault that this had started.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

_Alec walked with his head in a book reading, it was a normal thing for Alec. As Alec continued to read he didn't see the person in front of him and walked straight into Harry who was carrying a rather large box of glass._

_The glass shattered and some pieces got stuck in Harry's hand every vampire in a the area took a deep breath so the smell wouldn't get to them, but Marcus well…. He took a deep breath as the sweet scent of Harry's blood hit him. His eyes darkened in lust and hunger, Aro and Caius had to restrain him._

_Later on in the castle Marcus spoke to his brothers_

_"He will be mine!"_

_And stormed off to his office to plot and plan._

_~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~_

Marcus had tried courting Harry, Harry stated he didn't want a relationship.

Marcus bought Harry gifts, Harry promptly returned them.

Marcus acted like a gentleman, Harry kicked him in the nuts.

Marcus was at his wits end, he saw red as a unknown male groped HIS Harry!

That was the last straw for the age old vampire, walking to Harry he threw Harry over his shoulder and walked out of the coffee shop. As they past his brothers Harry smiled and waved at them.


End file.
